


no memory would ever be enough

by Amlovelies



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mistakes, Pre-Relationship, Second kisses, brick wall crumbling, cherries, kira kingston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: a second kiss between Adam and Kira
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 15





	no memory would ever be enough

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill over on tumblr

Cherries overwhelm his senses. The juice doing more than staining the plump flesh of her bottom lip, but also leaving their bright and tart flavor lingering behind. It’s strong, but not enough to cover the intoxicating call of Kira, of her blood which beckons to him, of her perfume which haunts him.

He breaks the kiss and leans back to look at her. Her eyes are still closed as if trapped in the moment before.

“Kira, look at me,” he implores. A desperate need to see her eyes, to search them for understanding gripping him.

She only squeezes her lids shut tighter her long lashes fluttering against her cheeks. She shakes her head. Her lips are set in a grim line. A familiar line, one he knows well enough to know her mind is made up, “I’m afraid to,” she admits.

Her voice is soft, too soft. She barely sounds like herself. Not the fierce Kira he is used to. The Kira who never hides from any challenge, the Kira who never backs down.

“If you’re going to walk away then just do it Adam. I just can’t bear to see your face when you tell me this is a mistake, that I am a mistake” The words leave her in a rush. “I won’t do it again.”

The last time he had kissed her she had tasted of cinnamon and salt. The paths of dried tears creating constellations among the freckles on her face. He would have sworn he could recall that moment in perfect clarity. The peony of her perfume and the almost tentative touch of her fingers on his cheek.

It was a memory which had haunted him, but it was nothing in comparison to the reality of having her in his arms once again.

No memory could capture the soft gasp as he had closed the inches between them. No memory could match the feeling of her body melting against him. No memory would ever be enough.

It had been a cruelty when he kissed her that night. A cruelty and a weakness, but he had convinced himself that the worst of the pain was only inflicted on himself. He was wrong. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Adam tightens his grip on her waist before asking, “Kira, open your eyes.”

There must be something in his tone which convinces her, or maybe just the reassurance of his arms still holding her close.

Tears swim in her blue eyes and Adam curses himself once again. He tries to tell himself that every denial, that every choice up to this point had been in an attempt to protect her from pain.

Yet pain was still the result.

“You have never been a mistake,” he says with conviction.

She kisses him then. The press of her lips insistent against his own and he doesn’t bother to memorize the feeling.

He no longer has the strength nor the desire to deny her. Surrender tastes much too sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies  
> thank you for reading 💜


End file.
